


Unusual Mysteries

by RavenSuizo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aqours-centric (Love Live!), Childhood Memories, Execution, Investigations, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships, Suicide, μ's might appear later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSuizo/pseuds/RavenSuizo
Summary: With the death of her best friend, Takami Chika is involved in a world that she doesn't understand, where everyone can turn their backs on the other. With a mystery on the rise, Chika is forced to investigate with the help of her friends, Aqours.////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////AU where the coastal town of Uchiura isn't ruled by the government. Police out of the picture, Firefigthers out of the picture, Detectives out of the picture, Doctors out of the picture; this town doesn't follow the usual standards.This will probably be published in Spanish later.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unusual Mysteries

It all started in a fatal Monday, classes were starting once more and that meant Aqours were starting as a club again.  
Chika, was one of those people that were on the brink of failing in class, so everyday at the club, they made Yoshiko and her study, of course, if they weren't preparing for a concert or practicing.

You, Riko and Kanan were the ones making sure that Chika didn't distract herself and did everything correctly, and she will forever be grateful for that, while not grateful for the study session, better with her best of friends than the group Yoshiko got in; the poor demon suffered through constant scolds from the student council president, just like in that precise moment, "It's the sixth time I explain it, and you don't understand?!" the girl was infuriated and Yoshiko seemed to be thinking when the time of her death will be.

"Calm down, Dia." Said the rich girl, "Come on, read it again.." Chika knew to perfection that Yoshiko was an intelectual, she just couldn't find it in her to use it on school. Hanamaru suddenly stood up, scaring all the girls who were busy observing the massacre of Yoshiko.

"I need to go, I have to clean the temple again- Zura.." Hanamaru immediately got out of the room after saying that, not letting anyone ask questions about the obvious lie.

"Concentrate, Chika.." Kanan repeated for the fourth time that day.

/////

Tuesday came around, and it was raining, it looked it would last at least all week.

Chika got out of the family Inn with her orange umbrella in hand, and runned to the bus station, it was quite the impossible feat to go in a bicycle that day so she didn't even dare try it.

Inside, as usually happened in rainy days, she found Riko, You and Yoshiko already there, the latter soaked from head to toes. Chika greeted them and sat beside them, starting a conversation, "What happened to you, Yoshiko?"

"Yohane!" she protested, but told her anyway, "You see.." Since the day Chika met Yoshiko she noticed that she was in possession of an impressive bad luck, and immediately supposed she proclaimed herself a Fallen Angel with that reason. While Yoshiko telled the story, Chika observed her friends.

Yoshiko looked tired, but she supposed it was another late night playing videogames.  
Riko seemed neutral, and paying extreme attention to what Yoshiko was telling, unlike herself. She also seemed to be blushing, which she found strange but ultimately decided to ignore it.  
You, also seemed tired, and also nervous, maybe she had done some new clothing designs for Aqours?

"And then! A portal to the Underworld opened, and I was swallowed up and kept at the depths.." Chika wondered if they changed conversation, "Despair! Hung people, cruxified, burning, bleeding.." You gave her a confused look.

Chika thought the conversation was getting way out of hand, so she pretended to listen while she thought of the meal she would have that afternoon.  
Hopefully some juicy tangerines.

//////

"You're an idiot.." Riko said, almost going unheard by Chika, "You know how she gets if you say it wrong."

She did a blasphemy, said 'U's' instead of 'μ's', worst thing? She did it to make Dia furious. To say that the rest of the girls were the ones furious with her was an understatement.

But she regretted nothing!

/////

Chika was in front of a car accident, there were various citizens around the cars, everyone seemed to be doing something.

That was something Chika never understood, why weren't there people who knew what to actually do?, when there's people hurt, or even death, nobody knew what to actually do, and was always pray to whoever you believed in so everything turned out alright.

Years back, Kanan told her this actually was because the little coastal town suffered through various injustices from the police and medical department, as weird as it sounded.

The town, in an attempt to save its citizens, took the reins of the situation and banished the culprits. Now, anonymous people dressed in black blocked the streets in which an accident happened, maked sure a crime scene wasn't tampered with and unfortunately, use medieval methods with the culprits, they're called; 'The Executors'.

Chika never investigated before, so she didn't knew various things others knew, a perfect example of people who knew what they were doing was Yoshiko; she was in charge some time ago of finding out who murdered her father. Her mother helped, of course, but not as much as she should have had since she was absolutely devastated. Chika could comprehend to certain point, but she couldn't imagine what she would feel if she lost her life partner. Poor woman.

Poor Yoshiko.

//////

"Chika, can I talk to you?" Chika turned around in surprise, it was You.

"Uh, yeah, of course!" The girl with scarlet eyes said, a smile forming on her face, she was rather happy, she hadn't talked to You in awhile "Just let me send a message that I may not be on time to curfew."

"No!" She took her hand, "It will be fast.."

"Alright?" Chika was rather confused, "Go ahead."

Bright blue eyes met Scarlet ones, with only this motion, Chika knew You was extremely nervous.

"You see, I just wanted to say, whatever happens, trust, have compassion, be free," Chika found this behavior quite strange and unexpected,  
specially coming from You, "I also wanted you to know, that it's possible hard times would come, but don't fret alright?"

You started to take steps back, almost fleeing, taken aback, Chika didn't stopped her, "I love you Chika, a lot, don't forget that.." with that she fled from the scene.

Chika was paralyzed, she never heard You in such a state of anxiousness. A weird feeling settled in her stomach, a bad feeling, should she go after her best friend, her partner in crime? or let her go to the unknown?

Because she knows her, she wouldn't said something like that if anything weren't to happen.


End file.
